Kingdom hearts III: A new journey
by Purplepandax3
Summary: When Sora is put to the test again, Master Yen Sid reminds him, he's destined to save the world. Sora's not sure if he could save the world and defeat Master Xehanort, a old keyblade master. Can he save the world 3 times?
1. The Start

Kingdom hearts III: A new Journey

It was a nice, windy morning on Destiny Islands. Sora quickly woke up, remembering he was home, and wasn't on a journey. _That's right._ He said. _I came home. _The sea glistened as Sora stood up. _Right. _He said. _I'm a Keyblade master._

Sora remembered, when he got home, Kairi found a letter that was from Master Yen Sid. It was adressed to both Sora and Riku, to come to the tower to be trained to become Keyblade masters. So they did. They had to go through sleeping worlds, saving everyone. Along side of them were dream eaters, who destroyed bad dreams. Then there was Xehanort. The evil man who fooled Terra, many years ago. Organization XIII, a evil group who tried to collect hearts. But what was their purpose? To make everyone in the world Xehanort? Sora wasn't sure. But, Organization XIII caught him anyway. After Sora defeated Xemnas, the younger version of Xehanort came and took Sora in his clutches. They told Sora, that he was their vessel. But luckily, Riku came and helped Sora. Riku was then declared Keyblade Master while Sora failed his, now, Sora has weekly training with Master Yen Sid and Mickey.

''Hey Sora!'' Donald said, running towards him.

Sora streched and turned around. ''Oh hey guys. What's up?''

''Um...you better head to the tower.'' Goofy said.

''Uh...okay.'' Sora said. ''Let's go!''

~Sora's POV~

As Donald and Goofy dragged me to the tower, I saw pictures of old Keyblade masters. I had to stop when I saw a blue haired girl. _She looks..very familiar. _I thought. _But I can't seem to think..._

''Sora?'' I snapped out of my though and looked at Goofy. ''Are you Okay?''

''Yeah.'' I said, returning to reality. ''Let's go see Master Yen Sid.'' I grinned running upstairs.

* * *

''I'm so glad you could join us.'' Master Yen Sid said, in his deep voice. ''Today, you begin your training to become Keyblade masters.'' He declared. He looked at me and Riku. ''And I'm proud to introduce our two newest keyblade trainee, Lea and Kairi!'' Master Yen Sid moved aside, showing them.

''K-Kairi?'' I asked, shocked. ''You know how to use a Keyblade?''

Kairi nodded. ''Yep. And Master Yen Sid said I'm pretty skilled.''

I smiled. ''Well, that's good.''

Master Yen Sid cleared his throat. ''Today, I'm going to send each of you to other worlds.'' He said, looking at each of us. ''You guys will have to find the Keyhole of the world and seal it. It's easy.'' But when he said _''easy'' _he glared at me. I just grinned. ''Alright, are you guys ready?''

''Ready.'' Me, Kairi and Lea said.

''Alright, step into the world.'' He came to my side. ''Sora, you have a big task. You must stop Xehanort. Finish this task, and you'll be off on your journey.''

I nodded. ''I'm ready. And I'll stop Xehanort. I'm sure of it!'' I said, stepping into the portal.

* * *

''WHOOOAAAAA.'' I yelled, falling from the sky. I landed hard on the ground, rubbing my head. ''Ugh, ouch.'' I stood up and saw I was in a big city. ''Hu...what's this?''

''Sora?''

I turned and saw Neku! ''N-Neku? What are you...''

''I LIVE here.'' He said, crossing his arms. ''How'd you get here?''

''Through this portal thing.'' I said.

Neku just shook his head. ''Well. Whatever. Welcome to Shibuya.''

''S-Shibuya?'' I asked, shocked. ''Y-You mean, I actually made it...?''

''Seems so.'' Neku said, putting down his headphones. ''Here, come with me. I'll show you Shiki, Rhyme and Beat.''

''Uh...Okay.'' I agreed, following Neku.

* * *

''Sora?'' Shiki asks. She jumped down from the bench. ''How'd you...''

''Shiki?'' I asked, looking at her. She wasn't...she looked...different. ''Shiki, you get new clothes?''

''New clothes?'' She asked, shocked. ''I ALWAYS wear these.'' She pointed to her clothes. ''I got this Kimono at the store.'' She spun around. ''Isn't it cute?'' She fixed her glasses.

''Uhh sure.'' I said, rubbing my head. ''Anyway, listen Neku.''

Neku looked at me. ''What?''

''There's suppose to be a Keyhole around here.''

''Keyhole?'' Rhyme asked. ''What's that?''

''Well.'' I said, rubbing my neck. ''A keyhole is something that seals the world from Heartless.''

''Heartless?'' Neku aks. ''There's none of-..''

''HELP!'' A young boy yelled. We all looked and saw the boy being chased by a shadow.

''Heartless!'' I yelled, running to help the boy.

''S-Sora?'' Shiki and Neku yelled at the same time.

* * *

The heartless chased the boy to the park and trapped him. ''Heeeelp!'' He screamed, tears runing down his cheek.

''DON'T WORRY!'' I yelled, getting in front of him. ''RUN. I got this.'' The boy quickly ran away, not glancing back to see if I'm Ok. ''Alright, I got you.'' I told the heartless.

With a quick swing of the keyblade, the heartless dodge my attack. ''Ugh. They were never THIS hard.'' I swung at it again. ''GOTCHA.'' But the heartless went inside the ground, and was gone. ''Hm? That's weird.''

''SORA!'' Shiki yelled, catching up with me. ''What's up...?''

''A heartless.'' I said, turning around and facing them. ''Those without hearts.''

''We learned about them in school.'' Rhyme spoke up. ''Those without hearts. They want hearts, so they chase people with hearts. They have no lights in them. Only pure darkness. But they have great fear of the keyblade...'' She trailed off.

I nodded. ''That's right. Oh well.'' I changed the subject. ''I need to go, I have to find the keyhole.''

''Let me come.'' Beat said. ''I thought I saw this keyhole shaped thing.''

''Me too.'' Neku agreed.

''Alright.'' I agreed. ''Let's go.''

* * *

Neku and Beat brought me to the Scramble Crossing. Neku explained to me this is where he ''died'' and was forced to play in the game.

''I was so confused.'' He said, as we walked towards the big tower. ''What was weird was that, nobody could see me.''

''I know how that feels...'' Shiki replied, sighing.

We stopped at the big tower. I looked around to see if anything was suspicious. ''There's nothing here.''

''Maybe this place is clear.'' Rhyme said.

''Yeah, with people walking, we can't see a thing.'' Beat added.

I sighed. ''Okay, let's split up.'' We all huddled around. ''Shiki, Neku, you go search...''

''Wait, you visited Shibuya before?'' Shiki asks, stopping me.

''Um...no.'' I replied.

''Then how do you know where to go?'' Beat asked, confused.

''Just forget it.'' Neku jumped in and changed the subject. ''Me and Shiki will go to the 104 buildings over there.'' He turned to Beat. ''You and Rhyme have to go to the park area. Ok?''

Everyone nodded but me. ''H-Hey. Where am I suppose to go?''

''Anywhere.'' Shiki grinned. ''Keyblade master.''

* * *

In the end, we ended up going together. We went to buildings 104-109. It was busy with people running in and out of stores.

''Looks busy.'' Shiki commented, looking at the dresses in the window. ''Hmmm.''

Me and Neku looked around. ''Uh oh!'' I said, pointing to sewer. ''I think the heartless went inside there.''

''That is a dark place.'' Neku said, putting his hands in his pockets.

''Oh!'' Shiki squeaked. ''Old man Sato works down there.'' She looked at me. ''Do you think...the heartless captured him?''

''Let's make sure.'' I said, leading them towards the sewer.

* * *

It was dark in the sewer. We didn't have a flashlight (cept Shiki's phone but that wasn't bright enough.)

''Ugh, the sewers smell.'' Shiki complained.

''Well, it does smell.'' I said. ''But we have to safe Old man Sato!'' We went down this long hallway. Pipes everywhere.

''This is creepy.'' Shiki said, after a minute. ''Should we-.''

Just then we heard a loud noise. Shiki screamed and dropped her phone. Neku just stood there. I flinched. ''D-Don't worry! It's just the pipes working.''

''That was very loud.'' Neku said, putting on his headphones. ''More noise.''

''Ahh Neku.'' Shiki sighed, shaking her head. ''You always complain...''

''Me?'' Neku asked, annoyed.

''Guys.'' I said. ''Can we focus please?'' I kept looking ahead. Sure I was afraid. This isn't like my other journeys at all. Okay, I know it was only a _test_ but will my real journey be like this? I mean...everyone is counting on me. Just then, we heard a groan. ''Shiki, Neku, did you hear that?''

''Yeah.'' Neku replied nodding. ''I think it came from there!'' We ran down the hall and turned left. And there he was. Old Man Sato, turned into a big..heartless.

''Oh!'' Shiki gasped. ''How'd that happen?''

I summoned my keyblade. ''A heartless got to him.'' I ran toward the heartless. ''Neku, Shiki. Help me?''

Shiki ran to me. ''Yeah.''

''Always ready.'' Neku agreed.

The heartless raised it's hand and struck the floor. The floor broke and the heartless picked up the concrete.

''It's going to throw it!" Shiki yelled, defending herself.

''What are we going to attack with?'' Neku asked me.

''This!'' We all turned around and saw Rhyme. She took off her necklace and handed it to Shiki. ''It contains magic!''

''How'd you...?'' Shiki asked Rhyme. But she shook her head.

''Fight now. Talk later!'' Rhyme called out.

Shiki nodded and placed the necklace around her neck. ''Alright.'' She said, smiling. ''I'm ready. Fire!''

The fire ball hit the heartless in the head. ''Good shot!'' I yelled. I jumped and hit the hand.

The heartless dropped the concrete and flinched.

''Hit it now!" Shiki yelled at me. ''I'll heal ya if you need it!''

I nodded. ''Right. Come on Neku!''

Neku sighed and took out his magic wrist band. ''Okay. AERO.'' The aero hit the heartless in the head. ''Gotcha.''

''Hiyaaah!'' I yelled, leaping high in the air and striking it's body. Just one blow, and the heartless exploaded. Some heartless.

''Is it over?'' Shiki asked, handing the necklace back to Rhyme.

''I think so.'' I replied. I saw the heart go into the air and disappear.

''Did it go back to him?'' Beat asked.

I nodded. ''Yeah. Wherever the heartless took Old Man Sato's heart, it returned back to him. It should have.'' Just then, a bright light came, revealing the keyhole.

''Is that the keyhole?'' Neku asked.

''Yup.'' I said, calling my keyblade and sealing it. ''There. Shibuya should be safe now.'' Then, the portal to Master Yen Sid's place appeared. ''I have to go now.'' I told them.

''Will you come back?'' Shiki asked.

I nodded. ''Of course. Just call me when you need me.''

''Yeah.'' Neku replied, smiling.

I stepped into the portal and waved. ''Bye guys, keep me posted!''

''Course.'' Rhyme said, waving goodbye.

* * *

''Wow Sora, took you long enough!''

I stepped out of the portal and saw Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Lea,King Mickey and Master Yen Sid.

''Well whatever.'' Kairi said, smiling. ''Welcome home.''

''Thanks.'' I said, smiling back.

Master Yen Sid cleared his throat. ''Hm. Good job, all of you.'' He looked at Kairi. ''Kairi was the first one to arrive, then Lea.''

Kairi and Lea smiled at eachother.

''Sora, did you find the Keyhole easy?'' Master Yen Sid asked me.

I nodded. ''Yes. With the help of friends.''

''Friends?'' King Mickey asked.

''Shiki, Neku, Rhyme and Beat.'' I said, smiling.

''Shiki?'' Riku asked.

''Yeah.'' I said. But I turned my attention to Master Yen Sid. He hated being interrupted.

''Sora.'' He said, his voice serious. I told you, once you finished your test, you have to start your journey, right?''

I nodded. ''Yes. And, I'm ready.''

Master Yen Sid smiled. ''Good. I wish I could train you more, but your destined to save the world, to stop Master Xehanort.''

I gluped. _Destined to save the world? It's all up to me?_

''Are you ready?'' He asked. ''Of course, Donald, Goofy, Riku and maybe Kairi and Lea.''

I looked at everyone. They all nodded at me. I felt so encouraged. ''Alright, I think I can do it. Donald, Riku, Kairi, Goofy, King Mickey, Master Yen Sid and Lea, I won't disappoint you guys. I'll save the world. I promise.''

''Just don't forget.'' Kairi smiled. ''Your not alone.''

I smiled back at her. ''I know. Thank you.''


	2. See you later

Chapter two: See you later

~Sora's POV~

The stars laid quitely in the night sky. It look peaceful..almost if there was nothing wrong with the worlds. But there was something wrong. _Tomorrow I start another journey. _I told myself. _At least I'm not alone. I have Kairi, Donald, Riku, Goofy, King Mickey, Lea and Master Yen Sid. I can go to them anytime I have trouble. _I smiled to myself, knowing my friends will always be there for me. Looking out the window one more time, I shut my night light and went to sleep. Dreams of adventure filled my mind.

~The next morning~

The sun rose quickly, as I stretched and jumped out of bed. ''Todays the big day!'' I told myself. ''Better wear comfortable clothes.'' I opened my closet and looked at my clothes. _Wow. _I said. _I need to get better clothing. _In the end, I grabbed a white shirt and blue jeans. _I think THAT'S comfortable. _I went into my bathroom and spiked my hair up. ''Ah. Now Sora's all ready to go!'' I said, smiling and running to the Island.

''Hey Sora!'' Goofy yelled, waving.

I waved back, running to where Goofy and Donald was. They were fixing the gummi ship ''What are you guys doing?'' I asked, sitting down on the ground.

''Just adding new installments.'' Donald replied, closing the gas. ''Our ship will go faster through space now!''

I laughed. ''Were you guys working all night on it?''

Donald turned around. His eye twitched. ''Ah, who needs sleep? We have a big-.'' Donald stopped talking when King Mickey approached us. ''Oh, King Mickey, what are you...''

''You guys should sleep.'' King Mickey said. ''You have a big journey ahead of you.''

''Baah, who needs sleep?" Donald asked.

''You.'' Goofy replied.

Donald glared at Goofy. ''No, no, no. I don't need no...zzzz.''

King Mickey gasped as Donald started to fall. ''Oh, gotcha!'' In time, King Mickey caught Donald and gently laid him on the ground. ''He been working all night. Goofy are you...'' But Goofy was already fast asleep. ''Poor guys'' He sighed, shaking his head. ''They both got so prepared..they don't even want to sleep.'' He turned to me. ''Sora, are you ready?''

I didn't answer. I wasn't sure.

''I know you can do it'' King Mickey said, confidently.

I nodded. ''Yeah but..I'm far from ready.''

King Mickey just smiled. ''Terra wasn't ready, but he still fought.''

''But he got caught by Master Xehanort!'' I said. ''He got fooled!''

''Yes.'' The King said. ''But because of Aqua, he's okay now. He just needs to be saved.'' He closed his eyes. ''Aqua, poor Aqua, she's in the realm of darkness. I don't even know if she's okay.'' He opened his eyes. ''And Ven. He fell asleep. Aqua put him in this castle and promised to come back for him. But it been years. All of those people could be...gone.''

''No their not.'' I said, standing up. ''King Mickey, I promise. I'll find them, and bring them home!''

The King smiled. ''I'm glad. But be careful. We don't know what Master Xehanort done to the worlds. It could be very dangerous.''

''I know.'' I said. ''But I'm not scared!''

''Hey Sora.'' I turned around and saw Riku and Kairi.

''Oh hey guys.'' I said, sitting on the ground. ''What's up?''

''We just wanted to see you go.'' Riku said, standing next to Mickey. 'And Kairi wanted to give you something.'' He looked at her.

''I know your not leaving yet.'' She said. ''But I wanted to give you the wayfinder...you know, for a safe journey home.''

''Thank you Kairi.'' I said. She smiled. ''And I promise you, I'll return home in one piece!''

''You better.'' Riku grinned. ''I don't want to have to rescue you again.''

''Oh thanks.'' I said, punching his arm. We all laughed. When the laughing died, I stared into the ocean. ''Saving the world...that's a big task.''

Kairi smiled. ''But I know you can do it.''

Riku nodded. ''Yeah. And with the help of all of us.''

''You can do it.'' King Mickey finished.

I smiled at all of them. We all looked as the ocean started to dance along the wave. It was a nice sight to see. Legend has it, the ocean starts to dance when a hero starts to leave for his or her journey. I heard of it before, but didn't believe it. ''I guess it's true.''

''Hmm?'' Riku asked. ''That Legend?''

I nodded. ''Yeah. The ocean moves when a hero goes on a journey.''

''Then it's true.'' Kairi exclaimed, happily. ''I learned about that legend in school.''

''It's true.'' King Mickey said. ''I seen it happen before.''

Just then, Master Yen Sid appeared. ''Sora, it's time.''

I quickly got up and glanced at the gummi ship. Donald and Goofy already woke from their nap. ''Okay.'' I said, running towards the ship. I put on my seatbelt as I looked at all of them. ''Guys...thank you.''

''No problem.'' Riku said, smiling.

''Go get them, Keyblade master.'' Kairi said.

I nodded. ''I won't let you guys down!'' The portal began to open. ''Let's go!'' And of that, we were off of Destiny Islands.

But I swear, for a quick second, I saw Kairi shed a tear.


	3. Revisiting Friends

Chapter three: Revisting friends

''So, where to first?'' Goofy asked Donald.

He shrugged. ''I don't know.'' They turned to me. ''Sora, any clue?''

''Well.'' I began. ''I do want to see Leon and the others..''

''Alright.'' Donald said, hands on the bottons. ''To Radiant Garden it is!'' They zoomed away, at high speed.

* * *

We landed on the side of the Marketplace and went on foot. ''Okay.'' I said, clapping my hands together. ''First we visit old friends then we go save the worlds. Got it?''

''Nice plan.'' Donald commented, going down the stairs. He smiled at the places. ''Ahh, what a nice place to buy stuff!'' He got munny out of his pocket. ''Who's hungry?''

''No me.'' I said, shaking my head.

''Goofy?'' He asked.

Goofy nodded. ''Uh..sure!'' He turned to me. ''Hey Sora, want to meet us at Merlin's place?''

''Sure.'' I said, running toward the Borough, where all the homes were.

* * *

I knocked the door to Merlin's, but nobody answered. ''Helloooo? Merlin?'' I began knocking louder. ''Hellooooooooooooooooooo?''

''Sora?'' Merlin asked, opening the door. ''Why, what are you doing here?''

''I came to visit.'' I said.

Merlin nodded. ''Okay, come on in.'' He closed the door. ''Leon and the others are at Ansem's lab. They're checking on something about the town.''

''Really?'' I asked. ''What?''

''They discovered why Hollow Bastion is closed.'' Merlin said.

I sighed, leaning back. ''It was a peaceful town, untill Heartless arrived.''

Merlin nodded. ''Yes. I been in this town for 65 years. Hollow Bastion was a peaceful place. Radiant Garden was build after the castle opened. To a king and his wife.''

_King? _I asked. ''Who's the king?''

''I can't recall.'' Merlin said, shaking his head. ''I was only 55 at the time.'' He looked at the ceiling. ''The King was a great ruler. He loved the citizens of Radiant Garden.'' He sighed. ''But then, the evil witch Maleficent came. She convinced him that the people hated the king. So, after the King had the princess, a few years later, the king and his wife left, and left the princess with her grandma. So that technically made the princess the ruler of Radiant Garden, without Maleficent knowing.''

I took out the wayfinder. _Kairi was the ruler of Hollow Bastion when she was young? _''What else happened?''

''Well,'' Merlin said. ''Ansem the Wise wanted to scan the town. Maleficent allowed him to, only because they ''_knew'' _eachother. Then, one day while researching, a storm came and suck up all the citizens. Somehow, the princess, was the only was safe. People said that the previous Keyblade master, Aqua, cast a spell on her to keep her safe. To this day, we haven't seen the Princess safe. We don't even know if she's safe.'' He looked at me. ''When the town was restored, everyone came back. But they forgot about the king and the princess. They believed that Maleficent was their ruler untill you defeated her. Now, the town lives peacefully.''

''Interesting story.'' I said.

Just then we heard a knock. Merlin got up and oepned the door. ''Oh, hello Donald and Goofy.''

''Hello Merlin.'' Donald said. ''Look what I got, Sora!'' He took it out of his bag. ''Salt ice cream!'' He took a big bite. ''I'm so happy they have this here!''

''It didn't cost a lot either.'' Goofy commented. ''So, we saved lot's of our munny~!''

I nodded. ''Can I have one?''

''Here!'' Donald said, throwing it at me. I caught it with one hand. ''Get it while it's good!''

I opened it and took a big bite. ''Mmm. Thanks.'' I turned back to Merlin. ''Merlin, what ever happened to the King?''

''King?'' Donald asked. ''King Mickey?''

''No.'' I said, shaking my head. ''The King of Radiant Garden.''

''King...?'' Goofy asked, confused.

Merlin cleared his throat. ''Nobody knows. After Maleficent shooed him away, he was gone. Some people said he made his own world. But people just think it's a myth or something..''

''Myth?'' Donald asked.

''That's all the history?'' I asked. ''Master Xehanort didn't do anything with this town, right?''

''No.'' Merlin said. ''Strangely enough, he left this town alone. Nobody sure why.''

_Well, at least I know Master Xehanort didn't bother the people of this town. Or...Kairi. _''Thank you.'' I said, standing up. ''I think it's time to go.''

''Really?'' Donald asked. ''Don't you want t say goodbye...''

''I can always come back here.'' I said, smiling. ''Come on guys, let's go.'' I turned back to Merlin. ''Thank you.''

''Sure.'' Merlin smiled. ''Of course.''

''Okay, where to now?'' Donald asked me, tapping his foot.

''To Twlight town!'' I said, hands in the air.

''But, your only visiting your friends.'' Donald argued. ''Don't you have a big journey? You should be training!''

''Ah.'' I groaned. ''I'm sure they have heartless at Twlight Town.'' I pushed the botton. ''Let's go!" My hand landed on the red.

''NOOOOOOO.'' Donald screamed, trying to stop the botton. ''Sora! That's the spinning botton.''

''OOPS.'' I yelled. ''Uh, oh.'' And we went at full blast to Twlight Town.

* * *

''Whoa!'' I yelled, falling on the hard ground. ''Uh..ouch, how many times..'' I looked around. _Where's Donald and Goofy? _''I'm in Twlight Town.'' I said. ''So.'' Just then, a heartless popped out. ''Ugh, of course!'' I said, summoning my Keyblade. ''It can never be too quite, hu?'' I took a quick swing at it. It dodge my attacks. ''Okay, maybe magic will work.'' I threw fire at it. ''Direct hit!'' I said. The heartless burst. ''Ah, that was easy.'' I sighed. ''It was only a Shadow. '' I looked around. I was in the backside of Twlight Town. ''Donald? Goofy?''

''Why are you yelling?'' A boy asked.

''Huh?'' I said, confused.

''Your in Twlight Town, ya know.'' The boy went on. ''The backside though. Nobody ever goes here.''

''Well, where is everyone?'' I asked.

''In school.'' The boy said. ''I ditched.'' He started climbing the ladder. ''You better run though.'' He smirked at me. ''The School police might mistake you for a high schoolar!'' And with that, he was gone.

_So, Hayner, Pence and Olette are in school? _I asked. _No wonder why nobody's here. _I carefully went around the school, trying to avoid the ''SchoolP Police.'' _Should I believe that boy? _I asked. _Maybe he's..._

_''_Excuse me?''

I turned around. ''Uh...hi.''

''Are you suppose to be in school?'' The lady asked. She looked like a teacher.

''Actually...I'm not from this town.'' I said.

''Really?'' She asked. ''Where's your parents...?''

''They um..'' I didn't know what to say.

She walked up to me and grabbed my hand. ''Your in BIG trouble.'' And she dragged me to the school.

The lady dragged me to Twlight High school, and made me sit in the office. ''You. wait. here.'' She said, in a stern voice.

_Oh maan. _I groaned. _Where's Donald and Goofy? _I waited for hours till a man, with bald hair, came up to me. _Ohh no. _

''What's your name?'' He asked, in a deep voice.

''I-I'm Sora.'' I said.

''Are you a student?''

I shook my head. ''No.''

''Are you a guest?''

''Yes. I'm visiting my friends.''

''From where?'' He asked.

I thought for a minute. _Should I tell him about my Island? ''_I live on Destiny Islands..''

''Destiny Islands?'' The man asked. ''Where's that?''

''A place.'' I said. ''From far away.''

There was a knock on the door and the bald man went to answer it. ''Oh, hi Olette.''

''I finished the papers.'' She said, smiling. ''Can you sign the paper now?''

''Paper?'' I asked. I looked at her.

''S-Sora?" She asked. ''What are you doing here?"

''Visiting.'' I said.

''You know him?''

Olette nodded. ''He's my..._cousin.''_

''Cousin, eh?''

''Uh...yeah!'' I said. ''I came from the Islands. Olette knows.''

She nodded. ''Yeah. His mom is my mom's sister!''

''Oh.'' The bald man said. ''Well,'' He turned to me. ''Sorry for bothering you, Sora.''

''No problem.'' I said, walking out of the office. ''Thank you Olette!''

''Sora.'' She snapped. ''What are you doing here?''

''Visiting.'' I said. ''Before I go off on my journey.''

''Well, be careful next time.'' She warned. ''Don't come on Weekdays at 8-2 o clock. Okay?''

I nodded. ''Sure. Where's Hayner and Pence?''

''In school.'' Olette said. ''But Hayner has baseball after school.''

''What about Pence?"' I asked.

''He goes to his friends house.''

I sighed. ''So, now's not a good time?''

''Not really.'' Olette said. ''Sorry.''

''Ah, don't be.'' I said. ''I'll come back anytime.''

Olette nodded. ''Ok, see you around then.''

I smiled. ''Yeah, I'll be around!'' I said, running toward the exsit.

_Where are they? _I asked. _''_Donald! Goofy, where are you...?''

''Sora!''

I quickly turned around and saw Donald and Goofy. ''Guys! Where'd you go?''

''We got lost.'' Goofy said. ''But we found you!''

''You didn't get in trouble did you?'' Donald asked, hands on hips.

''No.'' I said, a big smile on my face.

Donald just shook his head. ''Whatever. Let's get out of here.''

''Why?'' Goofy asked.

''You know.'' He replied walking ahead.

''What happened?'' I asked.

Goofy started laughing. ''Well. There was the little girl who thought Donald was a dog so she...''

''DON'T MENTION IT!'' Donald yelled, smoothing out his fur.

''Hahah.'' I laughed, as we went back to the gummi ship.


End file.
